Esfuerzo inutil
by shaosita
Summary: one-shot, song-fic de "mi abuela" Yoh empieza a preguntarse si de verdad le importa a Anna, mi primer fic publicado, leanlo y opinen nn YohXAnna


Shaman king no me pertenece (T-T no tengo nada, bueno no contemos los mangas que tengo.)le pertenece a Hiroyuki takei-sensei, ni me pertenece la canción de "mi abuela", es de Tiziano ferro y Mila Ortis (quien es esa, yo no se pero su nombre esta escrito en los compositores de la canción), aun así la historia es mía y salió de mi loca cabecita, nadie me paga por hacer esto (T-T ¿por qué?… soy pobre.)

Esfuerzo inutil

"MI abuela"

(T. Ferro/Mila Ortis)

El sol iba entrando poco a poco, filtrándose por las persianas de la habitación, dañando un poco los ojos, obligándolo a abrirlos, el castaño volteo lentamente a ver su despertador; marcaban las seis de la mañana, dos horas más y entraría ala escuela, tenia suficiente tiempo para arreglarse y hacerle el desayuno a su Anita.

Será mejor que me levante, no quiero riñas esta vez -

La rubia había rechazado ya dos veces la comida esta semana, con el pretexto de que era una "porquería" pero esta vez era diferente, Yoh se había esforzado al máximo, tenía que gustarle, debía de gustarle, él estaba seguro de ello.

Tiempo después ya estaba todo listo, arroz, jugo, unos camarones empanizados, parecía más una comida que un pequeño desayuno. Yoh tomo asiento y espero, al poco rato Anna bajaba por la escalera, preparada para ir al colegio, con todo y su mochila en la mano.

buenos días nn –

Sin respuesta, La itako no lo volteo ni a ver, pareciera que Yoh no existiera, tal vez eso pasaba… pero solo no existía para ella.

Así con el mismo silencio salió de la casa, dejando a un Yoh completamente confundido.

Decidió seguirla dejando todo lo preparado en la mesa, sin prestar atención a que dejaba la puerta abierta y que salía con las pantuflas, logró alcanzarla antes de salir por el portón principal.

Anna espera… -

¿Qué quieres? –

¿No piensas desayunar? –

no gracias…comeré algo por el camino…no llegues tarde –

Sí –

El joven shaman se quedo viendo como su prometida se alejaba poco a poco, solo alcanzado a ver su espalda, la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella dio vuelta a la esquina, perdiéndose su figura, preguntándose… si de verdad deseaba esto.

Has querido tener todo y en el banco ya has metido 

_Celos, mi cabeza la paciencia y voluntad_

_Aprovecharte de mis puntos débiles funciona_

_Al final hasta el más fiel no te soportará… _

Durante el camino de regreso, a la pensión, ninguna palabra se cruzo por sus labios, Yoh perdía la mirada en la acera, algo que le parecía muy peculiar a su pequeño amigo, ya que el shaman solía voltear hacía el cielo, además le parecía más extraño que Anna no le repasara a Yoh su itinerario de entrenamiento para esa tarde.

Ryu, estaba junto con Manta sentado fuera del jardín, ambos veían como el castaño sufría por el nuevo itinerario.

Yoh has cien lagartijas… esta mal… MÁS ABAJO-

…ugg-

¿¡que no puedes?-

25…26…27…-

al parecer que el torneo haya terminado te desanimo… déjalo por hoy, al final solo te cansaras y no servirá de nada… mañana repondremos lo que debíamos de hacer hoy-

La rubia se volteo y dejo la habitación que le seguía al jardín, el castaño se tumbo en el suelo y empezó a respirar rápido y entrecortado…esta vez Anna se había pasado, le dio entrenamiento durante dos horas seguidas, para al final tener que volver ha hacerlo mañana.

¿Don Yoh se encuentra bien?-

si… no te preocupes…ahora me recupero… e iré por lo de la cena…-

¿no quieres que vallamos nosotros? Estas muy cansado-

no… gracias… pero yo iré-

bueno entonces te acompaño-

gracias Manta-

Ambos fueron de compras, no parecía que pasara nada anormal, unos cuantos vegetales y un poco de pescado, Manta y el imitador de Elvis habían estado los dos últimos días y a excepción del desayuno habían visto el rechazo de Anna, de no ser por las horas de entrenamiento la itako prácticamente no estaba en casa.

Ambos pasaron frente a algunas tiendas y restaurantes en uno se encontraba la itako sola en una mesa pidiendo algo para cenar.

¿Eh? Que hace Anna aquí… A..-

no va ha comer con nosotros –

¿Qué? –

olvídalo nn-

El camino siguió y de nuevo el incomodo silencio se hizo presente, a unos metros de la casa Manta decidió, romper con ese silencio.

¿No crees que Anna te esta exigiendo demasiado?

¿a que te refieres?-

Es que… últimamente esta muy distante… sobre todo con tigo... digo… son prometidos, no deberían… llevarse un poco mejor… me refiero a …otra manera-

Mmmm… es que siempre ha sido así-

Así es, SIEMPRE había sido así, él daba todo de si y ella simplemente lo ignoraba, dándole la espalda, diciéndole insultos, pocas veces vio en ella una mirada de ternura para él, y eso había sido suprimido desde que el torneo había terminado, casi no le decía nada, al regresar a casa el penso que todo cambiaría, y así fue pero… para mal

si algo pasa solo dímelo… deacuerdo?-

si nn-

bueno es que … ya sabes… para eso estamos los amigos-

deacuerdo… oye…-

¿si?

¿tu crees que de verdad me necesite?…-

…_contigo_

_hablo fallo y si callo fallo y si canto fallo y todo lo fallo_

_tu has ocupado por completo el corazón_

_y para los otros no has dejado ni un rincón…_

La semana paso, los entrenamientos aumentaron y la itako se alejaba cada vez más de todos..

Anna estaba por salir, de nuevo iba a dejar solos a los muchachos, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

¿No cenaras con nosotros?

No tengo hambre... saldré a caminar-

... ¿por qué?... acaso no te gusta estar aquí?

No tengo otra opción ¿o si?- ni en un solo momento ambos se voltearon a ver, Yoh temía estallar en ese momento, no quería empezar a gritar pero… simplemente no se pudo contener.

Es decir que te molesta estar con nosotros?… con migo-

No es eso solo que…-

¡Solo que!-

No me das lo que necesito…-

Yoh quedo estupefacto, no lo podía creer, para Anna él era un inútil, alguien que no le servia.

…Ahora paso con rojo 

_Si quiero me mojo._

_Sin que me grites TODO FALLAS _

_Mirada prisionera la que ayer tenía_

_Corazón que ata_

_A quien no se fí…a_

Simplemente su sonrisa callo 

¿cómo que no te doy lo que necesitas?-

Nunca lo has hecho-

Hago lo que me pides, entreno, cocino, limpio, hago todo lo que deseas, ¿qué más necesitas, ¿qué quieres de mi?…- Anna se volteo y lo miro de pies a cabeza, sin mencionar una sola palabra- ¿QUÉ.?…DIME…por favor-

Solo que te quitaras la mascara ante mi, me canse de verte sonreír forzadamente, de que me mientas todo el tiempo-

…_Mi abuela dice quien busca encuentra_

_Y si no encuentra busca sin dar tregua y al final se caerá_

_Lo bueno es bueno siempre hay mejores y si a la suerte _

_Desafías pierdes tu…_

Manta se encontraba en la pensión, exactamente en la cocina, desde ahí alcanzo a oír el primer grito de Yoh inmediatamente corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, al llegar escucho las palabras de Anna, vio la cara de Yoh, en ella mostraba indignación, y tristeza, una profunda tristeza, que esta vez no podía ocultar.

¿y por qué tu no haces lo mismo?-

yo se que tu me comprendes, pero yo a ti no-

¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

Estoy cansada de no conocerte-

YO NO TE CONZCO A TI- manta se asusto, una persona a quien el admiraba, su calma , su paz, estaba cayendo lentamente a la desesperación, empezaba a confundirse – de ti solo conozco regaños, insultos…ordenes… ¿cuándo me has querido, ¿cuándo me has dado algo?… en verdad te preocupas por mi, ¿te importo?-

…Has agotado hasta la ultima gota de paciencia 

_Y has puesto a la prueba hoy mi buena voluntad_

_Que amor mío hasta ayer te juro era inmensa_

_Y se quemo por tu morbosa posesividad…_

El pequeño amigo del shaman estaba asustado, era verdad que cuando alguien tranquilo se enojaba se volvía bastante temible.

si en realidad quisieras eso tu la habrías quitado primero, ¿no te parece?-

no lo creo-

…_Contigo río fallo sueño fallo corro fallo todo lo fallo_

_Cuando me levanto mi mirada es para ti_

_Todas las demás miradas solo para ti…_

La discusión empezó a tornarse acalorada, pareciera que pronto Anna e Yoh comenzarían a golpearse, todo pasaba de un grito a otro, sin darle descanso a los ojos del único humano que se encontraba en esa habitación.

¿POR QUÉ ME EXIGES, ¿SÓLO PARA HACERME SENTIR MAL, ¿PARA SENTIRME INUTIL?-

¿INUTIL ?- dijo la sacerdotisa con ironía- NO SOLO ESO, TAMBIEN UN IDIOTA, AUN NO ENTINDO COMO TE SOPORTE DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO-

ES CIERTO, COMO NO ME DI CUENTA, TU SOLO QUERIAS UTILIZARME, QUE GANARA EL TORNEO POR TI, PARA TI Y QUE TU DISFRUTARAS DE LA VIDA COMO SI NADA-

HUBIERA SIDO BUENA IDEA PERO… PERDISTE, ES MÀS NI LUCHASTE-

Anna lo había dicho, solo utilizo a Yoh, solo le servia como rey shaman, no como Yoh Azakura.

Manta aun no podía creer lo que veía, no quería aceptarlo, él siempre creyó que… todo estaba bien…pero…no era así

…Corazón guerrero 

_De un hombre sincero_

_Que se ha arrepentido de lo que había sido…_

Los ojos de Yoh empezaron a llenarse de un agua cálida, eran las lagrimas que necesitaba derramar, las que retenía dentro de él, esperando que nunca tuvieran motivo para salir…pero este fue el mejor motivo que tuvieron, dentro de su pecho sentía como su corazón era destrozado, pisado miles de veces por la persona que él creyó "amar" .

Anna miró el espectáculo, nunca creyó que eso afectaría al muchacho, siempre esperó esa pelea, para poder escapar de su compromiso e iniciar una nueva vida… pero aun así, el joven shaman siempre había sido alguien importante para ella…y …lo había arruinado…lo había destrozado…ya no podía arreglarlo.

lo siento…- la itako intento disculparse, pero todo estaba hecho

… vete… ya fue demasiado, no pienso aguantar más-

Manta estaba demasiado confundido para poder hablar, aun así las palabras de Yoh lo sobresaltaron, tomo fuerzas y pudo hablar, necesitaba "salvar" la relación de sus amigos, no sabía por que pero debía intentar hacerlo- Yoh el compromiso… ustedes… están…-

NO IMPORTA!- Yoh contesto interrumpiendo a su amigo, Manta solo

pudo observar como las lagrimas caían de su rostro.

Anna paso alado de Yoh – entonces me voy- dijo casi en un susurro . ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- ella tampoco pudo detener la pequeña lagrima que desde el inicio de la pelea amenazaba con salir, pero solo una logro salir, Yoh no pudo saber si en realidad detrás de esa venían más, que ella aun podía mantener la "mascar" o que para la itako, él significaba solo una lagrima… solo una.

…Hablas muy bajo pero te oigo 

_Voy en el tren y veo como la nieve pasa a mi lado_

_Te miro y te saludo pero olvidarte parece raro_

_Te digo en voz baja que estoy cansado y que te vayas_

_Se que el instinto no falla_

No que el instinto no falla 

La casa estaba completamente en silencio solo se escuchaban los pasos de un joven que caminaba por el pasillo, los pasos cesaron y se detuvieron frente a una habitación, la antigua habitación de Anna Kyoyama, el shaman toco la puerta con la palma de su mano, delicadamente, sin producir ni un ruido –Adiós- susurro hacia la puerta y se alejo con la misma calma con la que llego.

Terminado 15-04-2005

¿Cómo me quedo, ojalá les haya gustado, me dolió dejarlos separados pero… soy mala para los finales felices, además esta canción cuenta una situación parecida, si tienen oportunidad de escucharla háganlo, se las recomiendo. Dejen un review, pleas, por favor. Onegai, aunque sea jitomatasos nn, es mi primer fic publicado así que necesito su opinión.

Arigato de antemano.

Shao (o shaosita, en esta pagina)


End file.
